The First Time Hunter Sees Sebastian With Glasses On
by MoreThanTonight
Summary: Sebastian has managed to keep his glasses a secret. Until now.


It was a normal Friday, one that Sebastian had looked forward to for a long while now. It was the first weekend in a long while where he didn't have any assignments that were due or lacrosse games that left him sore and tired afterwards. The only thing that dampened his mood was that Hunter was going away to his parents' house for the entire weekend. Despite Sebastian's protests and the almost begging that he was less than proud of, Hunter still found it necessary to squeeze in some 'family time' in his otherwise busy schedule. So Sebastian planned on doing the only thing any sane person would do: he was going to spend the entire weekend in bed with Netflix as his only company.

Squeezing into the comfiest (read: ugliest) pair of sweatpants that he owned, he opted for being shirtless as he dived beneath the covers. One of the few perks about having enough crackers, chocolate and coke to survive the weekend without having to leave his room was being able to let his contact lenses rest on the shelf and put on the pair of glasses that he owned. He usually hid them under his bed so that no one could see them, not even Hunter, mainly because he thought he looked like a dork in them. But contacts were irksome when used everyday and this weekend he just wanted to forget about how his hair looked and just watch every available episode of Dr. Who. He wanted to see why Hunter was so worked up over the show.

Somewhere close to the end of season one, Sebastian forgot that it was the middle of the night. His bed was loitered with empty chocolate wrappers and coke cans, but his eyes were sealed on his laptop screen. So _this _is what Hunter was always ranting about. He was so engrossed in the show that he almost didn't notice Hunter tumbling in the door. At least not until his boyfriend made a loud sound of protest. "I fucking hate my family!" Hunter growled. "I had been driving for five hours when they decide to call me and tell me that they were in Cali for some conference that my dad is attending," he groaned and when Sebastian looked up from his screen, he saw that Hunter was drenched in water. Huh, he hadn't even noticed that it was raining outside.

"Wow, that was a dick move. But at least you can't feel bad about not spending time with them, right?" Sebastian asked. The funny thing about always wearing contacts was that he forgot about it when he was wearing his glasses. So he couldn't understand why Hunter was staring at him with his mouth slightly open with water dripping from his hair. "..What? Do I have chocolate on my face or something?" Sebastian asked, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

Hunter shook his head dumbly. "Hunt.. You are scaring me. What the hell is wrong?" Sebastian demanded, rolling his eyes as he plugged his earphones out and slammed his laptop shut. The Doctor could wait. A crinkly piece of chocolate wrapper got caught between his fingers, making a squeaky sound. "Fine, is it the chocolate and the mess? I wasn't expecting company, exactly," he murmured, getting to his feet.

"Glasses," Hunter eventually said in a speculative tone, tilting his head to the side. "You are wearing glasses. Are those yours?" As happy as Sebastian was to see that his boyfriend hadn't lost the ability to speak, the emotion was overshadowed by the fact that.. well.. he was wearing glasses. Fuck. He quickly pulled them off, clasping them close and hid them behind his back. "No, no I am not. I was just testing them out. They are Nick's," he quickly blurted.

"Nick has perfect eyesight," Hunter raised his eyebrow. "I know this because he was bragging about applying for pilot training and apparently you need perfect eyesight for that."

Sebastian shook his head, his hands still holding the glasses behind his back. "They are not mine." He didn't have a better explanation, just a ridiculously pathetic denial.

"Oh really? That is too bad, because you were seriously sexy in them," Hunter's lips curved up in a mischievous smirk as he reached for the glasses behind Sebastian's back. Sebastian swatted his hand away with a glare. "Nice try but I'm not putting them on. They look ridiculous on me. I look like some kind of nerd."

"But you look like a hot nerd," Hunter purred, looking into Sebastian's eyes with a haughty, yet pleading look – one Sebastian hadn't quite understood how Hunter mastered.

"No," Sebastian shook his head firmly. "I'm not going to subject myself to ridicule."

"Sebastian…" Hunter started, pressing his body that was wearing rain-drenched clothes against Sebastian's. "Shut up. Wear those glasses and be my sexy nerd."


End file.
